Questions, coffee, and holy cows
by Youcouldcallmescaryifyoudared
Summary: The Poseidon cabin has a video camera in it. Piper, Leo, and Jason, along with Annabeth, watch the videos. See what happens when you have a hyperactive kid, a couple of monkey wrenches, holy cows, and a LOT of coffee.
1. The video camera

Annabeth: Introduction For 8 months, 1 week, 3 days, 19 hours, 4 minutes, and 37 seconds, we had been working on the Argos II, a huge warship that was going to get us to Rome (the one in San Francisco, we we going to get us to Rome,ren't going to actually fly to Italy) which was where I hoped to find my long-lost boyfriend, Percy Jackson. In the meantime, while we were working on it, Leo was pestering me with questions about Percy. Seriously, he practically worshipped Percy! One day, I decided that I had better things to do than be stalked by Leo, who was annoying me with questions about the way Percy walked, the way he talked, even the way he rolled his eyes! He was like some obsessed fangirl. I decided to show him the videos recorded by the video camera in Percy's cabin.

Piper's POV:

Leo came tearing into my cabin like a hyperactive kid who had drank 4 cups, big cups, of coffee, which, in his case, he probably had. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" he yelled. Make that 5 big cups of coffee. "What?" I yelled over his clamoring. "Annabeth said that I was annoying her so much with my questions that she would show me, you, and Jason videos from the video camera in the Poseidon cabin!" he replied, jumping up and down from excitement. "Yes!" I screamed and got up from the floor, where I had been sitting and looking over the plans for the Argos II. "Let's wake up Sparky and rush over to the Big House to see the videos on the projector!" Leo yelled. (In case you didn't know, Jason sleeps until around 10 in the morning.) I was way ahead of him, though, and was already knocking on the door to the Zeus cabin. "I don't know where your monkey wrench is, Leo." Jason said groggily as he opened the door. "It's not that, but the monkey wrench would be useful for the work on the engine that's going on." Leo said thoughtfully. I hit him over the side of his head. "What? Oh, yeah." He said, rubbing his head. We explained why we were there quickly, and, this time with Jason, we dashed out of another cabin and ran to the Big House. Annabeth was there, waiting with an annoyed look on her face. "Next time you guys are late, I'm not going to let you see whatever it is you want to see. Now come on in." she said. We walked in while catching our breath.

Leo's POV:

As we walked into the room with the room with the projector, a strange calmness washed over me. Piper said she understood the strange part, as apparently I was always strange, but the calmness bit of it she just couldn't get. I'd argue with her later. Annabeth slipped a cassette into the cassette slot on the projector and pressed a button, which was obviously the "play" button. The projector made a clicking sound and the video started.

Jason's POV:

It began with Annabeth and an average teenage boy sitting on the couch in the Poseidon cabin. The boy was looking down at some pieces of paper that had drawings on them that looked like sketches of buildings. His hair was jet black, and when he looked up, I could see that his eyes were sea green. This had to be the great Percy Jackson. _"These building plans look really good Annabeth!" _he said suddenly. _"I still need to look through them a few more times and hire a few demigod architects, along with some Cyclops ones, to actually put Olympus back together again." _Annabeth replied, pleased that Percy thought they were good. I realized with a jolt that this was back when Olympus still needed to be fixed and Annabeth had been appointed the head architect of Olympus. Then, suddenly, Annabeth, the real one, not the Annabeth from the video, fast forwarded the video. "Why did you do that?" Piper asked. "I skipped the part where we chatter aimlessly." Annabeth replied, and we watched from the part where she had stopped it.

Piper's POV:

The video resumed again, but this time Annabeth was sleeping with her head in Percy's lap. He smiled down on her and said softly _"You've worked yourself too hard, what with all those gods demanding more statues of themselves and more shrines and temples and pastures for holy cows."_ I decided I would ask Annabeth about that later. He gently pressed his lips to her forehead and started playing with her hair. I glanced over at Annabeth and saw tears glistening on her cheeks. I focused on the video once again and saw Percy picking Annabeth up, bridal style, and laying her on a bed. He went over to the pieces of paper which were strewn across the couch and began looking through them again. Annabeth paused the video and took a moment to take a few breaths.

Jason's POV:

Just as Annabeth was about to start the video again, Leo had to break the silence. "How tall is Percy?" he asked, using his I'm-just-a-fifteen-year-old voice. Annabeth lost it. She started sobbing uncontrollably and ran out of the room. "Way to go, Dipthong." Piper said, annoyed. "Do you have any idea what she is going through?" she continued. "Um…well…not entirely…" was heard from the now frozen Leo. "Boys." Piper mumbled and walked out of the room. "I'm going to try to comfort Annabeth! Don't do anything stupid." she yelled over her shoulder. Yeah, that's going to happen.

Piper's POV:

I walked out of the Big House and jogged towards Cabin 6. When I reached there, I knocked on the hard-wood door with the large, bronze owl knocker. "Come in. Don't touch anything though." A weak, shaky voice called. I pushed the door open and walked in. Annabeth was the only person, aside from me, in the cabin. Tears were streaming down her face and she was holding a framed picture in her hand and sadly looking at it. I sat down beside her and looked at the picture with her. It was a picture of a boy, Percy, with his arms around Annabeth's waist. They were standing in front of the Empire State Building and laughing like the camera-person had said something hilarious. "Right after the ship is finished we'll leave for San Francisco and Leo estimates that it'll be a day or maybe two before we leave, so you'll be seeing him soon." I reasoned. She sighed sadly and said "I guess you're right…" and stood up. "Let's go to the Poseidon Cabin." She said suddenly. I gasped. Ever since Percy had disappeared Annabeth avoided his cabin, and, out of respect, everyone else in the camp had skirted it too, and now, Annabeth herself was suggesting going in to it! I didn't know what else to do, so I stood up and followed her out of her cabin. She walked like she was in a dream.

**If you have any ideas for the next video (in the story) please tell me in your reviews! You rock people!**


	2. Leo's secret revealed

**Thanks for reviewing guys! The video submitted by **_**Haley TT Showbiz**_** will be in the next chapter! **

Piper's POV:

Just as we were passing the Big House on the way to the Poseidon cabin though, Leo and Jason stopped us.

"We have a few things to tell you." Jason said. "First things first," Leo stepped in, not skipping a beat.

"The projector isn't worOW!" He yelled as Jason jabbed his elbow into Leo's side.

"Fine. I'm Sorry Annabeth." Leo said quickly.

"Also, the projector in the Big House isn't working." Jason added.

"If the projector isn't working, we could watch the videos in the video room on the Argos 2." Annabeth replied.

"How'd you know about that?" Leo yelled, blushing.

"It was on the plans." Annabeth retorted.

"But that's my private video room!" Leo said.

"Why do you care about it so much?" I questioned.

"Because I like listening to…" He trailed off.

"WHO?" We all asked in unison.

"Well, um, er, I like, um," Leo started.

I knew that if I wanted the answer to the question, I had to use my charmspeaking abilities.

"Leo," I began sweetly, "who is it?"

"Hannah Montana." He said, so quiet that only Jason, Annabeth, and I could hear.

We all gave him a weird look and burst into peals of laughter.

"I think that Leo was supposed to be born five years ago as a little girl named Leonora!" Jason said after he stopped laughing, only to make himself laugh again.

Annabeth's POV:

Leo liking Hannah Montana? Mother of all fails! I forgave him instantly because he had boosted my spirits, and I went inside the big house to get the video tape.

Piper's POV:

As Annabeth passed me, she whispered to me out of the corner of her mouth.

"I'll give you a private tour of the Poseidon cabin later."

Jason's POV:

Leonora led us to the video room after Annabeth retrieved the tape.

She (Leonora) didn't talk to me.

In fact, Leonora was livid.

Oh well. I don't talk to five year old girls anyway. They have cooties.


	3. Your resident genius

**Introducing…The real chapter 3! It is up! Sorry for the wait…Leo lovers…I'm with you! He rocks! In the next chapter he will be…somewhat in the leading position…**

**Shoutout: Haley TT Showbiz: Sorry…I have your chapter coming up…This chapter is dedicated to you, though…**

**Cookie for all my reviewers (::) **

Jason's POV:

Okay…I admit it. I was insulting Leo pretty badly, and I wanted to make it up to him.

"Hey, Mr. Flame?" I asked. He didn't turn around. "Dude, I'm sorry!"

I yelled as we passed this part of the ship that was, like, humming loudly. "I didn't mean it!" I tried again. He didn't turn around.

"Hey, Repair boy!" I called.

That always caused him to turn around, but, for some reason, he didn't look at the offender this time.

Piper laughed from behind me. "Look at his ears, doofus." She said to me. Because I didn't want her to use her charm-speaking abilities on me, I obliged.

Turned out his ears were stuffed with cotton. Go figure.

"Someone doesn't observe things…I thought everyone noticed his ears were stuffed with cotton whenever he walks around the ship." Piper yelled.

Annabeth, who was walking right beside her blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh, Annabeth!" Piper groaned.

"Hey! At least I don't stalk repair boy and watch his every move!" Annabeth said defensively.

Piper blushed scarlet.

"You just got owned, burned, and trolled at the same time." I joked.

Piper looked at me, smiling sweetly. Before I knew what was happening, she had me standing on my head and slapping myself.

I wish I was an Aphrodite kid with the ability to charm-speak.

Leo's POV:

I walked around the ship, guiding all the other guys to the video room…or so they thought.

(Please insert evil laugh of your choice here.)

I built the Argo II so that it was like a maze in the area under the main living quarters.

The maze, and my plan, were super genius-proof (Hey, Annabeth was with us, so fool-proof plans were out of the question), meaning that even Annabeth couldn't figure out how to get out of the maze.

I just hoped that Nyssa did her part, and that the other guys were tired enough from walking that they'd stop and rest when I for-Asked them to.

Yes, I meant to ask them to sit down, not to make them sit down and drink magic water or something.

I mean, seriously, my dad's Hephaestus, not the Greek god of magic or anything.

(Although, I will mention that, me being an awesome genius and all (not a super genius) I invented messaging devices used among the kids in the Hephaestus cabin, so I could tell Nyssa that she had to…you'll see. Mwahahahahaha!)

Is Jason saying anything? My ears are stuffed with cotton to block out sound and stuff.

Piper's POV:

Do you know how funny it is to watch idiots make idiot-fools out of themselves?

It's even more fun controlling idiots to make idiot-fools out of them.

Now, usually I'm nice, unless you're Drew, but Jason had annoyed me considerably, so I decided to have some fun.

Annabeth watched in awe and horror while I made Jason slap himself silly, and then immediately apologized to me.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" She yelled/laughed, scared that I'd do the same to her.

Because I'm nice like that, I apologized to her too. "I'm sorry for insulting your intelligence. I know you're busy thinking about…" I left off knowing that she'd understand.

I knew she missed Percy, and that hearing his name hurt her.

Don't get me wrong. Annabeth is the strongest female I have ever known. All of the boys in camp are afraid of her.

But she has feelings too. She can get hurt, inside and outside. She has a softer side for Percy and Percy-related matters.

Annabeth interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Why is Leo making us stop?" She asked me.

I shrugged. I honestly hadn't noticed that he had come to an abrupt halt.

"Go ask him." I said.

Annabeth walked up to Leo and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and took the cotton out of his ears and listened to her.

I couldn't help but notice that he cocked his head to one side. Me, ever-observant Piper. Oh well.

Annabeth's POV:

Leo apparently was under the impression that we needed to rest, so he made us sit and told Nyssa to get strawberry smoothies.

If I was in my right mind, I would have noticed something wrong. But I didn't.

All I remember is drinking my smoothie and then, darkness.

When I woke up, I knew something was wrong…

**Sorry about the cliffy, but hey, I love suspense. What did Leo do to the others? I can tell you that he went up by himself to the video room and started listening to new music, songs by:**

**The Wanted**

**Eminem**

**Taio Cruz…**

**And other bands and singers.**

**I also wanted to give you guys a challenge.**

**Give me some OCs from the Hephaestus cabin helping on the Argos II. I need to know their:**

**Name:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender:**

**On a scale of 1-10, their awesomeness:**

**Personality:**

**Thanks y'all!**


End file.
